evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyson Bryan
Basics: Full Name: Dyson Willoughby Bryan Alias(es): Dy (School), Fixer (Business), Ghost (Street) Gender: Male Age: Nineteen, looks seventeen, but a maturity of twenty-two Date of Birth: August 12th, 1994 Marital Status: Married Current Location: New York Occupation: Info thief for Hire, college student, father Affiliations: Newspaper contacts, surfer kids, criminals, other parents and specials Powers: '''Psychometry - Main Power Psionic Invisibility - Secondary Power '''Personality: '''Dyson is a real mix of kid and adult. Like most kids living in bad situations, Dyson has matured a lot faster in his mind then his body. He's seen more then his share of the dark side of things if not with his eyes, certainly with his power; kidnapping, murder, gang war, abuse. You name it he's probably seen it. He rallies in the fact none of it has happened to him because so far he's escaped notice through most of it. On the street he's called the ghost because they rarely see him, but the effects of his passing are noticed and people are impressed. When the crime happens, he has learned to slip in behind it and take advantage of the distractions so he's seen a lot of violence and he knows how serious his life is in danger. Because of this, the decrepit school he went to his school work is always done and done well; he was not the smartest kid there, but he worked damn hard at what they assigned him and the teachers concentrated more on him, thinking this one they might save from the hood. And since he has gone on to University says they did a pretty good job! And his time is limited; Dyson knows that things are getting tougher, even with his powers. One day he will slip up and have to run for it so he prepares, caching supplies of stolen goods around the city, scoping out places to hide himself in abandoned areas. Fortunately one Jesse Bryan took a fondness for Dyson and adopted him. He still works hard for a college scholarship, but the intense worry about his future has 'been moved to the back burner.' Fortunately his work allowed him to build up a good sized nest egg before this so now college seems not only sure, but a Masters seems quite likely as well. Dyson is a success story as far as the normals are concerned, never knowing how much is hidden beneath the surface. His contacts know him as a good kid making his way through a bad situation and find it hard to believe such a fresh-faced kid is still unsnatched. It's been tried before and he always slips the trap and that's made his rep with the hoods. Gangs don't try recruiting him any more cause he's not their type, but they respect his survival so he gets by with them. He uses his contacts on the streets to get him where he needs to be and to watch out for his own back. Since he got power (although he has no idea how he got them, they work and that's good enough) it's been much easier to walk through gang turf and make his way through the chop shops. Despite this, on the beach he still acts like a kid, one of the few places he feels free to play. The adults who know him remember his face there and they know he's a good kid. They would never suspect he wriggles through vents and attic accesses across the city to steal information people hire him for. His clients know the scrambled voice on their phone is a professional who doesn't mess around. His rates are good for the risks and he achieves success most of the time, enough so they forgive the few misses. He revels in the respect he gets from these people which makes him try all the harder to succeed. His father and his best friend Bee have given him a feeling of self worth which has inspired him to more confidence in himself then before. This also allowed him to earn the love of another Special, Rebbecca Donovan Bryan, and his triplets from the future she has adopted as her own. Nothing is quite as adventuresome as a home filled with Specials! '''Family Relations: Great-Grandparents: Great grandfather: Tom Bryan, 52, Normal Human Harland Harlow, 51 (deceased), Normal Human Great grandmother: Tina Bryan (deceased), Normal Human Judy Harlow, 62 (deceased), Normal Human Grandparents: Father's Creator: Max Weisner, 37, Biokinesis/Genetic Manipulation Grandmother: Mellissa Harlow, 20 (deceased), Normal Human Genetic-Adjusted Grandfather: Jesse Bryan, 25, Dimensional Travel Grandmother: Courtney B Bryan, 26, Normal Human Grandmother In Law: Macy Donovan, 41, Normal Human Parents: Blood Parents: Dyson Bryan, 18, Psychometry/Psionic Invisibility Becca Macabre, 17, Normal Human Step Mother: Rebecca Donovan, 18, Literary Animation Others: Great Aunt: Jill Harlow Masseau, 36, Normal Human Great Step-Uncle: Nathan Donovan, 48, Normal Human Uncle: Kez Griffin, 18 (father's twin but Genes from Max), Superhuman Thermoregulation/Thermoresistance Half-Uncle: Jensen Hughes, 15, Spider Mimicry/Insectopathy, Father of cousins from the future, Brothers: Jesse Bryan Jr, 10 (oldest Triplet by five minutes, Face is Dylan Sprouse), Conceptual Disintegration/Restoration Kez Bryan, 10 (Middle Child by seven minutes, Face is Julian Patton), Molecular Immobilization (stasis)/Mass manipulation (objects) Other Significant People: Claude Rains, 47, Invisibility, Power Trainer & Family Friend Molly Walker, 15, Clairvoyance, Mother of cousins from the future Advanced Genetics: Flare compensation (protection from sudden light) Cat eyes & second eyelid Dog's Sense of smell, Ear protection (prot vs dangerous sounds), dog's hearing range Extra brain cells and memory areas for better brain function Double jointed, ambidextrous Webbed toes (real helps-with-swimming webbing) Large spinal column (faster reactions because of faster signal flow) Woven bone and nail structures (harder to break) Triple fertility levels and high chances for multiple kids (triplets and twins) Better endurance, strength, and agility then average A better white blood defensive system mixed with a slightly-faster healing rate A DNA cleaned of defects and disease possibilities making the odds for healthy children and Specials extremely high A genetic birthmark on every child's right shoulder (back side) only visible in black light (idea from sea creature) Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)